The Heart versus the Deranged
by Aaron2775
Summary: What if Dagur the Deranged has an obsession of killing Hiccup's lover, Astrid? Read this thrilling, romantic fan fiction to find out.
1. A Special Evening

**The Heart versus the Deranged**

By: Aaron2775

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your Dragon, Dragons: Riders of Berk, or their characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, my readers! I know I haven't been working on **_**Chronicles**_** because I am beginning to lose interest. I canceled it so please forgive me, especially **_**Firestar'sniece**_**. But at least I learn that I must plan out the entire story first before I post it. So, this is one of those planned out fan fictions of mine. **

**After watching the episode "Twinsanity," I became very, very, very interested in the villain, Dagur the Deranged. To me, he is one, cool villain and, in my imagination, he is obsessed of killing Astrid. His action and obsession of killing is the reason why he became my favorite, especially his mental instability. I also want to see him face Astrid. **

**In this fan fiction, Dagur is a more sinister villain and he is after Astrid, who he wants to kill by himself. **

**The excitement is killing me and the story will be a good thriller indeed with romance as an even greater part. Happy reading, my readers! Hope you will enjoy this. **

**Chapter One: A Special Evening**

"_Every Viking even Dragons has someone important to love and care. And they would do anything to protect them from danger."_

One late afternoon on the island of Berk, the Vikings with their friendly Dragons were setting up some decorations around the village and the Great Hall for tonight's special occasion; tonight would be Stoick the Vast's birthday and everyone was excited to celebrate the party of their kind and brave high chief.

They set some beautiful decorations on each house. Gobber was helping set up the feast in the Great Hall with some Vikings. The Dragons were also helping too. Everyone couldn't wait for the start of the party tonight.

While they were setting up and preparing, Stoick made his way in the Great Hall and was happily greeted by his tribe. It was a graceful thing for the tribe to do to their chief. Stoick was very grateful and thanked them in return. He then went to Gobber, who was setting up the plates on one of the tables.

"Hello, Gobber," Stoick greeted.

Gobber faced his long-time friend, "Hi, Stoick and happy birthday to you."

"Thanks, Gobber. That means a lot to me."

Gobber giggled a bit, "You're welcome. I'm just setting up more of these plates on this table."

"I see."

They were met up by Mulch and Bucket, who were busy setting up the feast.

"Happy birthday, Stoick," Mulch and Bucket greeted at the same time.

"Thank you," Stoick happily thanked the two.

"By the way, Stoick, where's Hiccup?" Gobber asked after he had put all of the plates on the table. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Don't worry, Gobber. My son has been in his room all day," Stoick replied.

"I wonder what the young hero is doing," Mulch said as he scratched his forehead.

"Me too," Bucket said as well.

"He's probably doing what he usually does – studying more about Dragons," Stoick commented. But what Stoick thought was on the contrary.

In his home, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was really making something for his father because it was his father's birthday tonight and he believed that what he was making would make his father very happy. Hiccup was sitting on his chair near his desk and was finishing his present. After one day and a few hours, he finally completed his gift for his kind father. He smiled at his gift before he faced his Dragon friend, Toothless.

"What do you think, bud?" Hiccup showed the Night Fury his present which was a small portrait of Hiccup, Stoick and Hiccup's deceased mother, Valhallarama. The Dragon just nodded, telling him that it's good.

"Thanks, bud."

Hiccup then gazed at his work. The portrait began to affect Hiccup's heart; he really missed his mother and he knew his mother loved him. He would always keep her in his memory and how she was kind to him. He placed the portrait in a small box while Toothless went back to his peaceful sleep. After Hiccup noticed that Toothless was sleeping and that no one was around, he opened his drawer and let out another small present but this wasn't for his father but for his beloved crush, Astrid Hofferson. He made this present three days ago and has been keeping it a secret.

He made this just for her and he promised himself that he would give it to Astrid tonight because tonight was also the night of his confession of his feelings for her. He has always thought Astrid was the most beautiful female Viking among all the others and that she's brave, strong and determined and also has a soft side. He has never felt this kind of feeling since the day he met her. Her beauty attracted her and, eventually, it built his love feeling for her.

He hoped that Astrid would love this gift because it meant something to him. He suddenly felt a feeling inside his beating heart as he stared at his gift for Astrid. It made him smile with his eyes narrowed. He then reminiscent the days he spent with her and how it helped grew his love for her. He truly loved her but was he brave enough confess his feelings for her?

He shook his head and woke up from his daydream before he put the small present back in the drawer.

"_Astrid, tonight I will tell you that I love you,"_ Hiccup said in his thoughts.

Later that night, Stoick with his comrades as well as the other Vikings and the Dragons was in the Great Hall; the celebration was about to begin.

Stoick stood up from his chair to deliver a speech to his tribe.

"My tribe, thank for this special and wonderful occasion. It really meant something to me and I am sure all of you did a good job making this night a special night not just for me but for all of you."

Everyone applauded at the high chief.

"Now, this is my 50th birthday and I am not getting old yet because I am still strong inside and outside. I once again want to thank you all for tonight's celebration…"

But before he could continue his speech, Mildew busted into the party with his sheep, Fungus. "STOICK! WE NEED TO TALK!"

It seemed that this cantankerous, old, consummate complainer wasn't feeling happy tonight, especially at the party. He was carrying his staff as he stood in front of Stoick.

"What is it, Mildew? Can't you see we are celebrating here?"

"I don't care! It seems that a stupid Dragon ate my cabbages!" Mildew complained. "I want you to banish all of them from Berk forever!"

"And why would I do that when the Dragons didn't do anything harmful to everyone?"

"I see. You have betrayed your own kind! You have betrayed me! All of you have betrayed your own kind for the sake of these beasts!" he pointed his staff at all of Vikings.

"How dare you forsake mankind and his future?! How dare you betray the souls of the innocence and the young ones?! Who will look after them when the beasts kill them and drink their blood?"

That statement of Mildew's kind of made the young Vikings scared.

"Okay! That's enough, Mildew!" Stoick shouted.

"No! This isn't over!"

"Will you shut up and calm down?"

"No! You shut up! You traitor whose son is stupid and whose wife is dead!" That last statement of Mildew got him punched by Stoick on the cheek.

Stoick was breathing heavily as Mildew stood on his feet with the help from his staff.

"Get out of here, Mildew. You are not welcome to my party tonight."

"No, Stoick. You will regret this. I'm done. I AM DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!" Mildew then left with Fungus and angrily shut the door behind him. Everyone was looking at one another, shocked at what just happened.

Stoick sat down on his chair and was trying to stay calm.

"What was that about, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"I have no idea. But everyone, now that that is over, let's enjoy the party. Ok?"

"Ok," everyone said at the same time.

It has been a few minutes since the party started and Stoick was talking to his comrades and Gobber about his past and their days together. As everyone was celebrating, Hiccup made his way in the Great Hall. Some noticed him and greeted him a 'good evening.' He then found his father and went to him.

"Dad," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, there you are," Stoick said before the two gave each other a warm embrace. "Aren't you going to celebrate?"

"Umm…dad…..can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Stoick excused himself from the other before he followed his son to a private place in the Great Hall. There the two had a talk.

"What do you want to talk about, son?" Stoick asked.

"Umm…..dad…." Hiccup nervously said. He was feeling a bit nervous right now but he realized that he must be strong; he wanted to give this present to his father who has been very supportive to him.

After taking a deep breath, Hiccup spoke, "I have something to give to you, dad."

Hiccup let out a small present. Stoick became deeply surprised at what Hiccup showed him. But, at the same time, he was very, very, very happy. Hiccup handed the small present to his kind father.

"Hiccup…..I don't know what to say," Stoick then opened his present from his dear son and found a small portrait of him, Hiccup and his wife. He became even happier after seeing this portrait of them together; it really meant something to him.

Stoick could feel that he was about to cry but he stayed strong and told Hiccup, "Thank you, son."

Hiccup then hugged his father without thinking, probably because his emotion took over his body. He was a bit embarrassed but his father embraced him back. Hiccup smiled as a tear slid down on his right cheek.

"Your mother would have been proud of you as well," Stoick commented.

"I think she has, dad," Hiccup replied.

The two stayed in each other's arms for a few more seconds before they have to pull away to go back to the celebration. They soon returned to the party.

"Dad," Hiccup said.

"What is it, son?"

"Umm….you go and enjoy your party. I'll just stay outside for a while."

"Okay, son," Stoick said.

Before Hiccup was about to exit, he called out his dad," Dad."

Stoick turned around to see his son.

"Happy birthday."

Stoick smiled with joy in his heart, "Thanks again, son."

Hiccup smiled right before he left while Stoick watched him go still holding on the portrait. Hiccup exited the Great Hall with a smile to his face. He made his way near Berk Academy but didn't enter it. He then left it and went to the docks. There were some Vikings there minding their own business. He then arrived at Thor's beach where no one was around. He sat on the sand and sighed. He was feeling quite happy at what happened a while ago. His father was really happy indeed which made his heart happy too. But then his joyful smile turned upside down when he remembered someone –a very special person to him.

He thought about Astrid as the moonlight shined above him. He didn't know why he was feeling a bit sad when he thought about her; maybe it's because he hasn't been serious with their relationship since he defeated the Red Death with Toothless or that he hasn't told him about his feelings – feelings which are important and special to him.

He then let out his gift for Astrid and stared at it. As he stared at the gift, images of Astrid began popping in his mind. He hid it back before he sighed.

"Astrid," he softly said.

"What?" an anonymous person replied.

He heard the person and her familiar voice. He turned around and was startled at the sight of the person; it was Astrid.

"Ha!" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh! Sorry, Hiccup. Did I startle you?" she asked.

Hiccup replied," What? No, you didn't.

"Okay."

Hiccup looked away and was blushing.

"_I can't believe she is here. She's actually here with….me,"_ Hiccup happily said in his thoughts. _"But what should I do?"_

Astrid spoke, "Umm…..Hiccup."

Hiccup faced her, "What?"

"Would you mind if I…. sit beside you for a while?"

Hiccup became deeply surprised about this but he stayed calm, "Sure."

Astrid sat beside him and the two looked at the moonlight together. The beauty of the moon gave them a satisfied look.

"Isn't the moon beautiful, Hiccup?"

"It sure is, Astrid."

They continued to gaze at the beautiful moon until they stopped. Astrid looked at Hiccup and said, "So, did you have fun at your father's celebration?"

"Umm….yeah. Of course, I did," he replied.

"I see."

Astrid looked at the view of the ocean. Hiccup looked away and remembered what he must do tonight; tonight was his night to confess his love to Astrid. If he didn't do it now, he may never get another chance. He thought of giving the present to her right away and telling her how he felt. But he felt that a wall was stopping him from doing those things. He realized that he hasn't had the courage or confidence yet. He looked back at Astrid, who was unaware, and realized that he was right; he didn't have those strong feelings to tell her that he loved her.

He couldn't take it.

"Listen, Astrid. I must go now. See you tomorrow."

But before he could run away, his gift for her fell onto the sand. Hiccup stopped when Astrid called him.

"Hiccup, wait. You dropped something….." Astrid picked it up and found that her name was written on the small box while Hiccup was feeling embarrassed at the moment.

Astrid looked at him and said, "What is this, Hiccup? Is this for me?"

Hiccup couldn't say a word because his heart was beating so fast and his cheeks were red.

Astrid opened the small box and found a small note with Hiccup's name on it. She read what was on that note.

"_Dear Astrid, _

_I know that tonight is my father's birthday but I thought that maybe I should make you a present too as a sign of how I am very thankful for you. My present for you is special and it took me just three days to make it. It's a precious necklace._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"_

After reading the note, she found a precious necklace with her name on the beads. It made her blush with butterfly feelings while Hiccup became even more embarrassed.

"_What should I do? Is she mad or frustrated?"_ Hiccup said in his thoughts, worried of what was to come.

"It's beautiful, Hiccup," Astrid softly replied. "Thank you."

Hiccup was deeply surprised while Astrid smiled. He wasn't expecting that answer. Astrid stood up and gave him the necklace.

"Would you put this around my neck, Hiccup?"

"Umm…sure."

Hiccup went to her back and tied the necklace around her neck. Astrid turned around to face him.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Hiccup honestly answered, "You look beautiful."

Astrid became deeply surprised while Hiccup became embarrassed again.

"Umm…I didn't mean to say that in a….."

"It's okay," Astrid said. "That's what I want to hear from you."

She looked away, blushing, while Hiccup didn't what to say. He then realized that this could be the perfect time to tell her his feelings. He firmly closed his right hand before he spoke.

"Astrid…."

Astrid looked at him and said, "What?"

"There's something important that I want to tell you."

Astrid slowly dropped her mouth as she waited for Hiccup words.

"_Could this be it? Will he say the three special words that I have been waiting to hear?"_ Astrid said in her thoughts.

Well, it seemed that this energetic and striking blonde female Viking has a soft side after all and it seemed that she has feelings for Hiccup as well because of her words.

After taking another deep breathe, Hiccup said, "Astrid….I….I…I…love…"

But before he could confess his feelings to her, they were startled by their friends. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came out of nowhere and almost gave the two a heart attack. Hiccup and Astrid were breathing heavily while the rest were laughing out loud.

"You should have seen the look on your faces," Snotlout commented.

"Yeah. It was hilarious," Tuffnut said.

As they were laughing, Astrid hit Snotlout's face with a rock which made him fall onto the sand. Astrid then used the rock to hit Snotlout's helmet like hitting a bell.

"Don't ever do that again!" Astrid stood up and left Snotlout lying on the sand, shocked.

"Sorry, Astrid, we were just playing around you see," Tuffnut said before he got punched by her; Ruffnut then laughed.

Astrid then looked at Fishlegs who quickly said, "Umm….I am so sorry for being part of this ridiculous prank set up by Snotlout which I opposed. Please, don't hit me."

She walked away from Fishlegs, "Make sure you all learned your lesson."

The teens then left while Astrid sighed. Hiccup said, "Are you okay?"

"Listen, Hiccup," Astrid said without looking at him. "About what you are going to say, tell me some other times, okay? And I have something important to tell you too but I will tell you next time, okay?"

Hiccup felt a bit sad, at first, for failing to confess his feelings but he later became better and replied with a smile, "Sure. Okay."

Astrid looked at him with a smile on her face, "Thank you and thank you for the necklace."

She ran off to go back to her home while Hiccup watched her go.

"It must have been hard for me, but I am sure I will tell her my feelings tomorrow because I am in love with her."

**To Be Continued**

**Well, what do you think? This shows the happy parts of my story. I wonder what's going to happen next. The excitement is killing me again. I can't wait to post the next chapter for you readers to read. See you next time. **

**Dagur is definitely my favorite, sinister villain of DROB! **


	2. The Deranged Returns

**Hello, my readers! This is chapter two of my fan fiction. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter Two: The Deranged Returns**

Astrid was in her room, gazing at the precious and wonderful necklace that Hiccup made for her; the necklace was indeed beautiful and it really meant something to her. She was truly thankful to Hiccup.

"_Thank you, Hiccup,"_ Astrid said in her thoughts. _"Thank you very much."_

She let out a joyful smile as she continued to gaze at the necklace. She then put it in her hand-sized bag before she stood up and went to the window. She looked at the scenery of the outdoors; there were some Vikings and Dragons outside and the moon continued to shine its light on Berk. She was very, very, very happy tonight, probably it's because of what happened at Thor's beach. She couldn't stop thinking of that moment when Hiccup gave her the necklace and when he was about to tell her something important and special only to be interrupted by Snotlout and the rest.

She was still angry at her friends for ruining the moment but she eventually forgave them. She then remembered that she told Hiccup that she would tell him something important too and she would tell him that some other times. But when would she tell him her precious words? She decided that she would tell him her feelings tomorrow.

She softly spoke, "Tomorrow, I will tell Hiccup that I love him."

She left her room and went downstairs for dinner. She was certain that tomorrow would be a special day but could tonight be her last?

It was midnight and Stoick's party has come to an end. Everyone went to their respective shelters before they fell asleep. In her home, Astrid was sleeping soundly while her Stormfly was outside, sleeping in a shelter. She suddenly heard a noise which woke her up. It sounded like the door. She looked at the door and saw that it's opened. She went to close it but she found a note lying near the door. She picked it up and found that it's a note from Hiccup. She read what was on the note.

"_Dear Astrid,_

_Meet me near the cove in the woods. I just want you to be there with no one else._

_From your friend,_

_Hiccup"_

After she read it, she sat down for a while to think. She thought in her mind about this meeting with Hiccup. She wondered why he would want her to meet him in the woods with no one else. She then remembered about Thor's beach and perhaps this could be the time or should I say "her chance." She smiled before she quietly left her home without waking her parents or her Dragon and quietly went to the woods.

The woods were very creepy at this time of night but, luckily for Astrid, she brought a torch with her and that she was brave enough to go into the darkness of the woods. During her walk, she thought about what to tell Hiccup. She could tell him how she felt or she could tell him the three special words. This made Astrid blushed but she managed to get it out of her mind. She started too reminiscent her times with Hiccup, specially the romantic flight that they had with Toothless. It was a memory that she has kept all this time. She hasn't let go of that special memory and it kept her happy sometimes. But more importantly, Hiccup was the one who made that special memory and that made her fell for him even more. She then realized that she has fallen for him and it felt good indeed.

She was almost getting closer to the spot. This was it. The moment she has been waiting for - her confession to the young hero of Berk.

When she arrived at the spot, she looked around for her beloved one.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, where are you?" she called him but all she could her was silence.

She waited for a few more seconds when all of a sudden a Berserker soldier grabbed her left arm, which made her drop her torch, from out of nowhere and another one grabbed her right arm. The two Berserker soldiers brought Astrid down on her knees as nine more of them appeared.

"What do all of you want from me?" she asked.

"Silence, girl," a Berserker said.

Then, the high chief of the Berserkers walked in like a giant marching with an axe on his right hand while Astrid watched him in disbelief as he walked towards her; it's Dagur the Deranged!

"Hello, Astrid," Dagur greeted her. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

"What do you want, Dagur?" Astrid asked.

Dagur let out a devilish smile before he said, "I'm glad you asked."

He put his axe on his back before he slapped Astrid's left cheek, hurting her.

"Does it hurt, Astrid? Well, that makes me even more excited!" Dagur said in total joy.

Astrid was beginning to be confuse, "What have I ever done to you?"

Dagur looked at her like he was looking down her soul and made his evil laugh,"Typical but immature Astrid. You haven't done anything wrong to me."

He paused for a second while Astrid wondered.

"The reason why this is happening to you right now is because of my obsession, Astrid."

"What?" she asked.

"You see I have a confession to make. Since we were kids, some say you were the greatest Viking girl with energetic skills. At first sight, you became my perfect target…for killing."

Astrid became deeply shocked at what she just heard, "What? Why me?"

Dagur replied, "It's because of your fighting skills and your importance to your tribe. I grew hatred towards you ever since, Astrid. I don't know why it happened but I kind of like it. The feeling of wanting to kill you makes me very happy and excited!"

He once again laughed.

"But, before I kill you with my own hands, I shall fight you first. We shall have a fight to the death in my arena in one of my bases," Dagur said.

Astrid then remembered something, "Wait. What have you done with Hiccup? Where is he? Tell me!"

"A determined girl, aren't you?"

Dagur faced at a direction before Astrid did. Someone came out of the bushes and it was…Mildew with his sheep.

"Mildew, what are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"My darling, you have been tricked. That letter which you read wasn't written from Hiccup; it was written from me."

Astrid became even more shocked, "Why would you do this?"

"It's because I had enough of that boy. It's time that he suffers straight from his heart. And what better way to make him suffer than to kidnap his beloved one," Mildew said.

"Thanks for the help, Mildew. And as promised, you are now officially a member of the Berserkers," Dagur said.

Mildew made his evil laugh, "You're quite welcome."

He went to Astrid and said, "I'll be watching your fight with Dagur and may you suffer as well."

Dagur then ordered, "Berserkers, take her to my ship. We are heading to base one."

Astrid tried to struggle to free herself but was punched brutally on the abdomen by Dagur, "I've always wanted to do that, my precious target. Your blood shall be on my hands."

Dagur then held her head and knocked her out with his fist. He and his men then took her into Dagur's ship before they sailed off to the first base of the Berserker tribe.

**To Be Continued**

**Oh, no! Astrid has been kidnapped by Dagur the Deranged and Mildew helped him and became a member of Dagur's tribe! Will Hiccup be able to save her in time before her duel with Dagur? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way. I really appreciate them. I'm happy that you love this story. **


	3. A Missing Friend

**Hello, readers! Thank you very much for the reviews. I'll try to make sure that I continue this fan fiction as well as my future fan fictions from now on. **

**Chapter Three: A Missing Friend**

Hiccup slowly woke up from his peaceful sleep before he sat up from his bed. He then left the comfort of his bed and found Toothless was still asleep.

"Stay here for a while, bud. I'll see you later," he whispered before he went downstairs to see his father.

When he went to the living room, Stoick was not around. Hiccup looked around but there was no sign of him. He even went to the dining room but to no luck. He thought maybe his father went outside to meet up with his comrades after last night's party. He didn't think about it for too long and left his home.

When he went to the outdoors, he saw that it was another beautiful, clear, sunny day and he couldn't be even happier. He went down the hill of his house and was humble greeted by some Vikings of his tribe; he was very grateful for them indeed. He then thought about the present he gave his father last night and how it made the two of them happy. It really did touch Hiccup's heart to see his father's smile and joy, if only his mother was here to see them happy together. But, in his own heart, he believed that his mother was in a better place, overlooking his and his father's lives with a smile on her face.

But then, he thought about the special moment that he had with Astrid and how he almost confesses his feelings to her, if only his friends didn't interrupt him. Fortunately, he wasn't angry at them because this time he was going to Astrid's home to tell her straight.

During his walk, Mulch and Bucket saw him passing by and greeted the young lad.

"Morning, Hiccup," the greeted at the same time.

Hiccup noticed them and said, "Morning, Mulch and Bucket."

Hiccup went to the two, who were just talking about something. "So, what are you guys doing?"

Mulch replied as he scratched his head, "We are just talking about how you became the young hero of Berk."

"Yeah. I love that story. I have been hearing that story a hundred times," Bucket commented.

"That's because it's the only story that you want me to tell you," Mulch said. "How about you, Hiccup? What are you doing?"

Hiccup looked away a bit with his hand on the back of his head because he became a bit embarrassed about what he was going to do. "Umm…I am just going to see a friend of mine. That's all."

"Okay. See you later, then."

"Yeah. See you, Mulch. You too, Bucket," Hiccup said just before he left.

"You too, lad," Bucket said right before he and his friend went the other way.

As they were leaving Hiccup, the two began to wonder what could be in the young man's mind.

"Did you notice that look on Hiccup's face?" Bucket asked.

Mulch faced him, "What do you mean, Bucket. I'm sure he's fine."

"No. I think there's more to that."

"Bucket, don't say things that you don't know, okay?"

"But Mulch, I think he's in love with someone."

The two stopped walking before Mulch replied, "What? How can you be so sure?"

Bucket replied, "It's because of that shy look on his face. I just know, okay?"

Mulch shook his head.

After a few minutes of walking, Hiccup finally arrived at Astrid's home. He stopped a few feet from the house and was confident and ready to tell her his love feelings. After taking a deep breath, he walked towards the house and stopped at the front door before he knocked it.

"Astrid, are you in there?" he asked but there was no response. He knocked once again but still there was no answer, so he entered the house and found that there was no one in the living room, the kitchen or the dining room. He went up the stairs and into Astrid's bed room but there was still no sign of Astrid or her parents. He went outside and found that Stormfly was not around either because she was not in her shelter.

This was strange for Hiccup. He wondered where could Astrid, her dragon and her parents could be. Maybe his father or his friends know so he went to them. First, he went to his friends, who were at Berk Academy.

In Berk Academy, Hiccup's friends were just hanging around with their respective Dragons right before Hiccup showed up.

"Guys," Hiccup called and the gang looked at him.

He stopped running as his friends went to him.

"You seem tired, Hiccup. Have you been running around?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think he is trying to weak himself by running, "Snotlout said.

"Or better yet, he is trying to be stronger than Snotlout," Tuffnut said before he got hit on the helmet by Snotlout after Tuffnut said that.

"No, guys. You are wrong. I came in a hurry. Has anyone of you seen Astrid this morning?" Hiccup asked.

"Umm…no," Fishlegs replied. "Not really."

"Well, how about her parents or Stormfly?" Hiccup asked again

"They're missing too?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup replied, "Yes. I came by at her house and she, her Dragon and her parents were not around."

"Well, did she leave a note?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know. But I do hope they will be safe, "Hiccup said worryingly.

Meanwhile, inside a familiar ship far from Berk, Astrid slowly opened her eyes and found herself chained on the floor. She felt a slight pain on her forehead before she remembered what happened; Dagur kidnapped her last night with the help from Mildew. She looked around and saw that she was inside Dagur's ship with no one around. This could be the time for her to escape but the escape was impossible because both her hands and feet were chained on the floor and she could barely stand up after that brutal punch on the abdomen by the deranged one.

It wasn't too long before someone came; it was one of Dagur's soldiers accompanied by a few more. She thought that they would kick or punch her to the ground but instead, they surrounded her before the great and sinister Dagur walked in with a smile on his face and his eyes widened.

"I'm glad you are awake, Astrid. It won't be long before we reach base one and start our duel to the death. The one who is going to get killed is you," Dagur happily said.

Astrid didn't reply; she just stood there on her knees as she watched him in silence.

"What's the matter? Did a Dragon eat your tongue?" Dagur said before he and his soldiers laughed at her. "Or should I ask, did your parents cut your tongue?"

Astrid's eyes widened and her mouth dropped after what she heard; she had a feeling that something unexpected was about to happen.

"Bring them in," Dagur ordered two of his soldiers outside. He then stepped aside as the two soldiers brought her wounded parents to her.

The two harshly dropped them on the floor as Astrid tried to reach to them.

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay?!" Astrid yelled in fear as her parents were barely standing up. "Leave them alone, Dagur! I'm the one you want!"

"SHUT UP, WEAK LINK!" Dagur retaliated. "You are not the boss of me nor does my cowardly father! Your parents shall suffer the same way as you, even your precious Dragon."

Astrid became even more shocked, "What have you done with Stormfly?!"

Dagur replied, "Oh, don't worry, Astrid. She is just chained up just like you."

He once again laughed at her.

"Dagur, your business is with me, not them! Let them go!" Astrid pleaded.

"You know what, Astrid, I think I am having thoughts about what you said," Dagur replied. "Okay, then. I shall send them to Prison 001, where they will be in prison until their execution after a few days!"

"What?! That wasn't what I meant!" Astrid said.

"Transfer them to the second ship and order my soldiers there to take her parents and that Dragon to Prison 001," Dagur said to one of his Berserker soldiers.

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied right before he left.

Dagur then looked at Astrid with an evil look, "Well, Astrid, you got your wish."

He left with an evil laugh while Astrid looked down on her knees, feeling guilty about what just happened. Up on deck, five Berserkers transferred Astrid's parents on the second ship, along with an unconscious Stormfly. Dagur looked on before he returned to his place in his ship with an evil grin on his face; it sure was a heck of a day for him. After they were transferred, the second ship sailed off to Prison 001 which was not far from where the six ships of Dagur's fleet were. Prison 001 was a small island but it has a heavily guarded prison made by the Berserkers; it's one of the ten prisons of that tribe and it seemed that Astrid's parents and Stormfly weren't so fortunate today.

Her parents were brutally wounded by Dagur's men and they even showed her what happened to them in a cruel way. Dagur was going way beyond what he usually does. He was becoming infamous indeed.

Back on Berk, Hiccup was walking through the village again until he found his father talking with Gobber, Mulch and Bucket. The four were talking to one another until they noticed Hiccup.

"Hello, dad," Hiccup said.

Stoick faced his son, "Hello, Hiccup."

"Listen, dad. Umm….have you seen Astrid?"

"You too?" Stoick asked.

"What do you mean, dad?"

Stoick then said, "Hiccup, Mulch and Bucket just went to the Hofferson's house before you woke up to deliver some food. When they got there, they found no sign of the family not even Stormfly."

After hearing what his father said, Stoick suddenly became worried, "Do you know where they are, dad?"

"I don't know, son," Stoick replied. "I wonder if they left something behind for us to know."

"I'm going to take a look."

"Well, I should get going as well," Gobber said. "I have to deliver something to that cranky Mildew."

Gobber then left while Mulch said, "We should get going too, Stoick."

"I agree," Bucket replied before he and Mulch walked away.

Hiccup sighed and was worried about Astrid as well as her loved ones. Stoick went to him, placed a hand on his left shoulder and said, "Don't worry, son. I am sure they are fine."

Hiccup wanted to believe what his father said but still he had doubts.

Gobber made his way to Mildew's front door with a fixed wagon that Mildew wanted him to fix. He knocked the door and waited for him to open but there was no response. He once again knocked but still nothing. Gobber decided to get himself in the house and when he did, he found that Mildew was not around nor his ship, Fungus. And what's weird was that there were a few things that were missing in his home.

"What in the name of Thor happened here?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Dagur's ship made its return to base one.

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter Four will be soon, readers. Please, leave more positive reviews. Thank you!**

**Did any of you feel sorry for Astrid's parents? Will they ever be saved before the execution? I can't wait to post the next chapter for you, guys!**


	4. Connections

**Chapter Four: Connections**

In the home of the Haddock Family, as the sun set, Hiccup was at the table in the dining room with his father and Toothless. The Night Fury was resting beside his human friend while the two Vikings were drinking fresh water. Hiccup was barely touching his cup of water because he was worried about Astrid. He knew that there's an explanation why the Hoffersons left Berk for a while but he still had doubts. Perhaps, they didn't left but got kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous and his men or a Dragon might have kidnapped them. Hiccup was starting to get worried because he was thinking of the worst possible scenarios. It wasn't too long before Stoick noticed his son's expression.

Worried, Stoick asked, "Hiccup, are you okay?"

Hiccup woke up from his world and said, "What? Umm…I am fine, dad."

"Are you sure, son?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Hiccup replied.

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine, really."

"Please, tell me what's bothering you."

Hiccup slightly looked away from his father before he thought about whether he should tell him his problem or not.

During his time of thinking, Stoick said, "Is it because of the Hoffersons?"

Hiccup slightly lifted his head and sighed; his father figured it out, so there was no need to hide it anymore.

Hiccup faced his father and said, "Yes. It's the Hoffersons."

Stoick listened to his son as Hiccup continued, "I'm just worried about them, dad, especially Astrid. She's a good friend to me and her family is kind and caring. What if something happened to them when we were all asleep? What if Alvin kidnapped them or something else? I am just worried, dad."

Stoick replied with concern, "Son, I know this might be hard for you, but you just need to be more optimistic. I'm sure they are fine. We Vikings can take care of ourselves and I am certain the Hoffersons can too."

Hiccup looked away and contemplated about this. As the two continued to drink their refreshments, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, dad," Hiccup insisted as he stood up and went to the door before he opened it; the one who knocked was Gobber.

"Gobber? What do you want?"

Gobber replied, "Hiccup, may I speak with you and Stoick?"

Hiccup let Gobber in his home before he closed the door. Stoick went to the living room where Gobber and Hiccup were while Toothless was still in the dining room.

"What is it, Gobber?" the high-chief of Berk asked.

"I was so busy with my customers all day that I haven't had the time to tell you this," Gobber said as he scratched his ear.

"Tell me what, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

Gobber sighed before he continued as Stoick and his son listened, "When I came to Mildew's place, I found something strange. That cranky old man was nowhere to be found and some of his stuff was missing."

"So, you are saying that Mildew is missing too."

"If you put it that way then yes."

"Are you following this, Hiccup?" when Stoick looked over Gobber's shoulder, Hiccup was nowhere to be found. He found the door was opened and thought that Hiccup might have walked out of the house.

As the evening was beginning to fall, Hiccup was walking while contemplating about something. He thought about the Hoffersons whereabouts as well as Mildew's. He went back to Astrid's home to check if the family did leave something behind to let the others know that they were leaving for a while. He entered the house, carrying a torch, before searching around the place. He didn't found a note in the living room, kitchen or the dining room. He then went up the stairs and into Astrid's bedroom. He looked on her bed and a few things in her closet. He didn't found a note here either; when he was about to leave to check on Mildew's place to see if he had connections to their whereabouts, he forgot to check under the bed. When he looked under Astrid's bed, he found a small note. He read it and found that this note was from him.

But he didn't remember giving this to her the other night or any nights about meeting her in the woods alone. He was starting to think that Mildew has something to do with this.

Back on Base One, Astrid once again woke up and found herself with her hands and feet chained against the wall. She also found herself in a prison cell and saw a Berserker guard guarding the entrance to her cell. She could still feel the slight pain on her abdomen but it was beginning to feel better thanks to rest and time. She felt another pain in her forehead from that punch by Dagur. But right now, she wasn't worried about her injuries or her duel with the Deranged one; she was worried about her parents and Stormfly. They were transferred to a prison and they would be recklessly executed by Dagur's men. She felt that she was helpless. If she didn't do something right now, then her loved ones would be gone.

For now, she must try to stay calm and prepare herself for her duel with Dagur and hope that she would reach her parents and Dragon friend in time to save them.

In his own room where he sleeps and keeps all of his favorite weapons of killing, Dagur looked over the view of the arena from his balcony; he just couldn't wait for the duel tomorrow because he was finally going to have the chance to kill his target.

"My fellow men leave me with Mildew for a while," Dagur ordered three of his soldiers to leave his room while Mildew was allowed to stay.

After they have left, Mildew said as he carried his staff, "What do you want, sir?"

"You asked me a while ago about how I became obsessed of killing that Blondie," Dagur said.

"Yes."

"Well, I am happy to tell you. When I was a young boy, my cowardly father and I went to Berk to meet Stoick. I left my cowardly father to explore the village on my own. When I first met the teens, especially that weak Hiccup, I was like bored at them. But then, I saw her and, at first glance, I knew that she must be killed at once. So, I waited when I grow up until I became the new high chief of the Berserkers. Now that I have total control of the tribe, I can now have the chance to kill that wretched girl and her loved ones."

"I see," Mildew slightly giggled. "I respect your life, sir."

"Thanks, Mildew," Dagur replied before he looked at the arena again. "Tomorrow, I shall have her blood."

Meanwhile, in Prison 001, Astrid's parents were in a jail cell, embracing each other as they held back their tears; they were worried about what might happen to their daughter. This was the worst day of their lives.

"What if our Astrid has died already? I just don't want that to happen," the mother said as she tried to held back her tears and prevent herself from crying. But she was too emotionally to keep her sad self.

Her husband replied, "It's going to be okay. She wants us to stay strong. We must be strong for our daughter."

The father was feeling hurt as well but he was trying to remain optimistic because he didn't want to give up hope for his daughter.

"She'll be okay."

Then, they saw a guard coming. They looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't do anything cruel to them. The guard, instead, placed a plate of a dirty meal for them.

"What is this?" Astrid's father asked.

"Your meal," the guard replied. "You'll need it before your execution."

He then left with an evil laugh while Astrid's parents looked at one another before they embrace once again.

The next morning, it was time for the duel.

**To Be Continued**

**I know that this might be a bit short but that's how I write. I hope all of you like this chapter. Chapter Five is on its way very soon and I think this chapter is where Astrid and Dagur's duel is about to begin.**


	5. The Duel To The Death

**Chapter Five: The Duel To The Death**

The next morning has come and this was no peaceful day for a certain female Viking, who was kidnapped not very long ago; this day would be a fateful day for that Viking because this could be her last.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she saw that it was already morning. She felt that her injuries have been healed and that she could stand again but her emotions still brought her down because of her fear that her parents and Stormfly might have already been dead. But then, she suddenly realized that she must stay strong because of what she has been through all her life. She remembered that she's a Viking and not a Damsel in Distress and Vikings have stubborn issues. She remembered this from Hiccup. Her emotion suddenly felt an ache like a needle pin poking her heart because of the young hero. She almost forgot about him and how he gave her love and compassion.

She was really thankful for him for changing her life for the best but she feared that she would never get the chance to actually say her gratitude to him or how she feels. She really did love Hiccup more than a friend; she has realized that she has fallen for him out of nowhere. She didn't know how it happened but it felt good. She was still on her knees while her hands were chained against the wall and her feet on the floor. She also remembered that Hiccup gave her a special gift that she could ever have and it was still in her hand-sized bag which was attached to her red belt.

She stayed on her knees as she thought of the good times she had with her family, friends and Stormfly. It gave her a slight smile on her face but it went upside down as a Berserker guard entered her jail cell.

"It's time, weak link," he mocked her right before four more guards entered: two to guard the exit and two to release her from the chains and to cuff her.

After she was cuffed, the guards escorted her out of her cell and they were on their way to the arena.

Meanwhile, in his room, Dagur the Deranged was getting himself ready for his exciting duel to the death with his hateful opponent. He put his Viking helmet on and has already worn his casual clothing. He then had an evil grin as he took one of his swords from his closet of Viking weaponries. He then exited his room and was on his way to the arena.

"It's time, Astrid. It's time for you to die."

Back on Prison 001, Astrid's parents were still asleep but they soon woke up from their slumber because of a nightmare that their daughter was killed by the deranged one. They tried to calm themselves down and put away the fear but they couldn't because it was too much for them to handle.

"It's going to be, okay. She'll be fine," the husband said to his wife.

"I just want our daughter back," she placed her head on his chest and cried. They then hugged each other and prayed to Odin that Astrid would be safe.

Back on Base One, the guards with Astrid made their way to the arena. They let her lose after they have entered the arena before they exited it and left her there. They also locked the entrance so that she couldn't escape.

Astrid looked around and saw some Berserkers mocking and watching her from the top seats where she couldn't reach them. She even saw Mildew and his sheep, Fungus, watching her with an evil grin on their faces. Astrid looked at him with an angry look because he was responsible for her kidnap.

Then, a Berserker yelled, "Berserkers, it's time for the duel to the death!"

The mocking became a cheer of joy and excitement for all of them except for the opponent.

The Berserker continued, "Introducing first, the opponent from Berk. The pathetic and weak Astrid!"

Everyone booed at her which made her very irritated.

"And her opponent, our great and fearsome leader of the tribe, who isn't afraid of anything and is a killer, Dagur the Deranged!"

Astrid looked at the gate a few feet from her. The gate was opening; after it was opened, Dagur made his entrance like he didn't show any fear. He just waved at his fellow men as he thanked them for making this a day he would never forget. His men cheered for him as he was wielding a silver sword. Astrid saw that he has a weapon and wondered why she didn't have one.

"Hey! Why don't I have a weapon? It's not fare!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped cheering while Dagur faced her and snapped his finger. A Berserker soldier threw her axe to the arena. It fell right beside her right before she picked it up.

"Yes, weak link. We also took your battle axe," Dagur said.

"Astrid, you may have your own battle axe, but it won't match against this sword. I have used this sword in killing my opponents by slicing their heads, stabbing their hearts and cutting their limbs. I have used this sword to kill over 500 men and they couldn't even go one round with me. Are you afraid that I might hurt you badly?"

Astrid replied, "No, Dagur. I shall defeat you with all my strength and I will rescue my parents and Stormfly."

"Well, let us see if you can try," he said. He pointed his sword at her before he ran towards her as he shouted.

When Dagur was about to slice her, Astrid managed to dodge his attack. She then tried to attack Dagur but the deranged one blocked her attack by his sword. They jumped away from one another before they struck toward each other. Dagur dodged her attack and tried to slice her once again but he was blocked by her battle axe.

"You can't beat me, you pest! I am stronger than you!" he said before he jumped away.

He then ran towards her to slice her but she somersaulted and kicked him on the back, making him fall onto his knees. The audience was not too happy about the female Viking; Dagur was not too happy about her as well.

He stood up and looked at her as he pointed his sword to her again.

"Are you serious, Dagur?! Why do you want to kill me in the first place?! What could I have possibly done to deserve this?!" she asked.

"SHUT UP, COWARD!" Dagur yelled. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this! You became a thorn to my side at first glance! You didn't do anything, Astrid; you just made my life a paradise for me! You with your known skills and that face you make whenever you are happy just made me even angrier! You don't deserve to live, coward, because you deserve to die and, most of all, I want your blood!"

Astrid became disgusted at that last part. She was a bit freaked out that Dagur was becoming more deranged than she thought and that he wouldn't stop until she's dead. She had no choice but to fight back.

"Now, continue with the duel!"

Dagur charged right at Astrid but he missed her once again and got a kick on the face, causing him to fall on one knee. He quickly stood up and once again charged right at her but again he missed and got a kick on the back, causing him to fall on both knees; he also dropped his sword. Astrid couldn't believe that she was in control and that she could actually beat him. But I don't think the deranged one would give up that easily.

Suddenly, Dagur started laughing and it was an evil laugh but Astrid didn't hesitate and was ready to fight him again.

Dagur slowly looked at her with an evil grin before he said, "Astrid, if I miss this next attack on you again, I have no choice but to do the unthinkable."

Astrid didn't look scared and replied, "Go on! I'm not afraid of you!"

Dagur charged right at her again and again he missed while Astrid gave him a kick on the back before the face and the hand where he was wielding his sword; the sword dropped onto the ground before the deranged one. Dagur's men couldn't believe what they just saw. Their leader was defeated by the weak link.

Astrid then pointed her battle axe at Dagur and said, "Well, what is the thing that you are going to do?"

Dagur once again laugh but in a crazy manner. He then whistled right before the two entrances of the arena opened and a few of his strongest men entered. They came to aid their leader. Astrid's couldn't believe her eyes; Dagur cheated. Three men brought Astrid down on her knees once again while one took her battle axe away. Another managed to help Dagur stand on his feet before he went to Astrid.

"Sometimes, you need your allies to help you. So, who is going to help you, weak link?" Dagur asked.

He let out an evil grin before the worst part happened.

"BEAT HER UP, MEN!"

Astrid's eyes widened right before she got brutally punched on the abdomen and Dagur's men started to beat the living daylight out of her! OH NO!

The Berserkers started to brutally beat her up and kicked her on the face, chest, arms, legs, abdomen and back. The violent beating brought her to the ground as she suffered the agony at the hands of Dagur's men.

They kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked and they punched and punched and punched and punched and punched her body as she suffered major injuries and counting. They lifted her and punched her face a few times while taking turns. She suffered a bruise on her left eye; her nose let out a blood; and there was blood gushing out of her forehead and the left side of her lips. They punched her face until they went back to punch her body.

This innocent, young, female Viking was experiencing something she had never experienced before and it was an experience that we all afraid to have someday.

They then grabbed her right leg and took a sledge hammer. They used the weapon to hit her leg! She screamed out in agony as she felt the most painful thing. They once again hit her left leg with even more force and it totally made her scream really, really loud.

No wonder why this tribe was berserk whenever they want to beat up someone or see someone get tortured or suffer.

On the other hand, Dagur the Deranged was watching the beat up near-by and he was enjoying every minute of it!

His men then focused their beating on Astrid's chest and abdomen. They punched a few times on either of those two until the helpless Viking coughed out blood. Afterwards, they harshly brought her down to the ground as she continued to cough out blood due to the brutal punches of the soldiers.

Dagur then walked towards her. She slightly looked at the deranged one before he spoke.

"Like I said, who is going to help you? Oh, yes. NOBODY!"

A Berserker soldier gave him his sword back and Dagur was about to kill the beaten up Astrid. Astrid watched as she felt her pain or agony in her body. Tears were beginning to slide down her cheeks as the deranged was ready to stab her. But then, something unexpected happened.

Dagur slowly put the sword down and said, "You know what, I think I should kill her the next day."

The Berserkers were all shocked even Mildew, who was still watching at the top seats.

"Let tomorrow be the real execution day of this weak link. Thank you, men for helping me bring this girl down on her knees. She deserved it. Now, bring her back to her jail cell and make sure she doesn't escape. Oh, wait. She can't escape because she is beaten up!"

All of them had an evil laugh except for the wounded one. Two soldiers held her before they dragged her away from the arena.

Mildew came to Dagur and asked, "Sir, are you sure about this? You are about to kill her."

"Patience, my fellow man. She will die tomorrow."

Dagur walked away while mildew followed.

When they reach her jail cell, the soldiers threw her inside before they chained her once again.

"Hope you have nightmares, you weak link," one soldier said before both had an evil laugh as they exited her jail cell, leaving a wounded Astrid to feel a lot of pain in her emotions and agony on her body.

Meanwhile, it was now the afternoon in Prison 001. The sun was setting but it wasn't a good afternoon for Astrid's parents. They were still praying to Odin in hopes that their daughter was still alive and well.

"I'm starting to lose hope, dear," the mother said.

"She'll be fine, my love. She'll be fine," the father replied as the two were sitting around while holding each other's hands.

Suddenly, they heard a large explosion like they heard a loud thunder. They stood up to see what it was. They saw through the bars some guards running to the exit. Something must be happening outdoors. They then heard a loud roar and more explosions. They thought that it might be an escaped Dragon but they were not sure yet. Then, Stormfly busted into the jailhouse and found Astrid's parents. The Deadly Nadder let them lose before they quickly climbed on board the Dragon. Stormfly quickly left as fast as she could go; when they were outside, Astrid's parents saw what was going on; there were two Thunderdrums attacking Prison 001.

Thank goodness they managed to escape and they were on their way to Berk for help.

**To Be Continued**

**Poor Astrid. She was brutally beaten up by Dagur's men. What do you guys think about that part? Anyway, the next chapter will be soon. Sorry, if this chapter took a few days to finish. Well, see you all soon!**


	6. Solo Rescue

**Chapter Six: Solo Rescue**

It was now the afternoon on the island of Berk. At his home, Hiccup was in his room with Toothless, wondering about this note that he found under the bed of his missing crush. He knew that he didn't write this letter but who did? He also began to wonder why the Hofferson Family was missing right before the disappearance of that cranky Mildew. Hiccup started to think that Mildew must have something to do with this but he had doubts.

Toothless was beside him as he was sitting on his chair. Toothless was seemed worried for his best friend because Hiccup hasn't been happy lately due to Astrid's disappearance.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and softly said, "You know, Toothless, two nights ago, I almost tell Astrid that I love her. But now, she is missing and I don't know why. I just want her back and know that she is safe."

Toothless pointed his head on the opened window, telling his best friend that they should fly together. After seeing what Toothless did, Hiccup replied, "Okay, bud. I think I just need some fresh air to make me happy."

Hiccup climbed on Toothless before the Dragon went outside the house and flew. During their flight, the two saw the beautiful sunset and the orange sky; it was a pleasant scene indeed. They flew around Berk and even above the clouds. Flying like this made Hiccup remember that romantic flight that he and Astrid had which made his love for her to grow.

Hiccup suddenly felt sad after remembering that memory. "Toothless, I think we should land on Thor's beach and stay there for a while."

Toothless nodded before he and Hiccup landed on the beach and rested there for a while. Toothless was resting on the sand while Hiccup was sitting against the Dragon and was watching the sunset.

He then remembered that this was the place where he almost told his feelings to Astrid.

He closed his eyes and quietly said, "Astrid, please return to me. I am worried about you. I hope that you are safe and well."

Just then, Hiccup saw a figure in the distance. He stood up to get a better look. The figure seemed to be a Deadly Nadder and it seemed that the Dragon was beginning to descend. He also saw two individuals on the Dragon. Fortunately, the Deadly Nadder made it to the shore and began resting; the two individuals got off the Dragon and were very tired.

Hiccup went to them to see who they were. He saw that these two were Astrid's parents and they seemed to have been injured.

"Toothless, come here," Hiccup called the Night Fury. "We need to take them back to the village. They're Astrid's parents."

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Astrid's parents slowly woke up from their unconsciousness and found themselves back in their bedroom with Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Mulch and Bucket. After they sat up and yawned, they quickly tried to tell them something but they were talking too fast that it was hard for the others to understand.

"Wait. Slow down. What are you trying to tell us?" Stoick said.

Astrid's parents took a deep breath before Astrid's father spoke, "Stoick, two nights ago, we were kidnapped by the Berserkers."

"The Berserker Tribe?" Stoick said.

The others gasped before they all said, "Dagur!"

The father continued, "His men kidnapped us and took us into one of their ships, where we got brutally beat up."

The mother then spoke, "And what's worse is that they have our daughter!"

The others became shocked, mostly Hiccup who couldn't believe what he just heard.

"We heard that the high chief of that tribe took her to their base one and we even heard that there's going to be a duel to the death between him and our daughter," the mother said before she embraced her husband and started to cry.

Hiccup tightened his left fist as he became even more shocked.

"Please, Stoick. Save her before it's too late," the father pleaded.

Stoick replied, "Don't worry. We will save her no matter what. But for now, you two should take some rest. Mulch and Bucket will take care of those wounds while the rest of us will go and save your daughter."

"Thanks, Stoick" Astrid's father thanked him.

Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber left the bedroom while Mulch and Bucket stayed to heal the wounds of the two. The three then left the home of the Hoffersons.

"So, what is our plan, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"We are going to Base One. Oswald the Agreeable told me where it is during one of his visits to Berk. He even gave me a map of it which is kept inside my closet," Stoick replied as he continued on walking. "Hiccup, I want you to gather your friends with their Dragons because we are going to save your friend tonight."

Hiccup didn't reply.

"Hiccup, are you listening?"

His son looked at him and said, "Yeah, dad. We're going to save her no matter what."

Hiccup ran away from the two and went back to his home while the two wondered.

"It seems that the young lad is a bit angry, don't you think?" Gobber said.

Stoick faced him and said, "I'm worried about him, Gobber. My son is just worried that he would never see her again and that he would get angry if something bad happens to her. I just hope he would be fine."

"He'll be fine, Stoick. Don't worry," Gobber walked away.

Stoick sighed right before he walked back to his home. When he entered his house, he called out his son.

"Hiccup, come down. I need to talk to you."

There was no response. The high chief tried again but there was still no response, so he climbed walked up the stairs and found that Hiccup and his Dragon were not in the room.

"Hiccup, where are you?!"

Outside, above the open sea, Hiccup was flying with Toothless and they were on their way to Base One as the sun began to descend; Hiccup brought his handy bag with a few things inside and had the map that would tell them where Base One was.

"_Don't worry, Astrid. I'm on my way. That Dagur shall pay for this."_

Back on Berk, the teens were just about to leave the academy when Stoick and his Dragon, Thornado, came by.

"Young lads, get onto your Dragons. We are going to follow my son," Stoick ordered.

"What for, chief," Tuffnut asked.

"He left to rescue Astrid by himself. He can't do that without us. Now, get onto your Dragons and let's go!"

The teens climbed onto their respective Dragons before they all flew away to follow Hiccup.

It was almost nightfall and Hiccup and Toothless were still on their way to Base One. It wasn't too long before they saw an island up ahead. They quickly hid themselves in a small rocky island near-by to avoid getting spotted by the look-outs. Using his spyglass, Hiccup saw a ship docking at the docks of the island. He took a closer look at the symbol of the ship's sail and recognized that it's the symbol of the Berserker Tribe, implying that this was Base One. He then looked away from the docks and saw a prison base near the cliffs.

He was certain that Astrid must be in that prison base. "Okay, bud. Let's go."

They quietly flew to the island as they avoid getting spotted by the look-outs. They were certain that they would be able to get pass the guards since it was already nightfall. They landed on a small beach. Hiccup got himself off Toothless before he spoke to his Dragon.

"Stay here, bud. I'll get Astrid."

But Toothless grunted a bit, worried that his human friend might die.

"It's okay, bud. I'll be fine. Just stay here and wait for us," Hiccup ran away while Toothless stayed.

Hiccup managed to get himself up the cliff by taking a route. He then found the prison base but there was a problem – he saw two guards near-by, guarding the entrance. He hid himself from the guards and thought of a plan before he thought of one. Using a rock, he threw it to the bushes, getting the guards attention to check it. When they left their post, Hiccup quietly entered the prison base.

When he got inside, he quietly hid himself again to avoid anymore guards. But, fortunately, there weren't any guards around. He then looked for the jail cell where his beloved one was. During his search, he saw some gruesome things in some jail cells like dead corpses of humans or beasts and people who have been traumatized. He soon went to the last jail cell. He took a peek and saw a shocking scene: Astrid lying on the ground, covered in wounds and her hands chained against the wall while her feet on the floor.

He tried to open the door but it was locked. He then saw a guard coming. He quickly hid himself behind some wooden boxes while the guard didn't notice him and took a peek at a wounded Astrid.

The guard then insulted her, "Hey, weak link. Are you still awake or dead? Thank goodness our high chief let us beat the living daylight out of you and made our day. What's the matter? Too scared to talk, you pathetic slug? Hahahaha!"

As the guard continued to talk, Hiccup saw the key of the jail cell but it is attached to the guard's belt. He must think of something fast before the guard leaves. He then came up with a plan. He detached his prosthetic leg before he whistled. The guard heard it and tried to find where it came from. He looked to the wooden boxes only to be hit by Hiccup's prosthetic leg. The guard was knocked out and Hiccup grabbed the key. He opened the cell, and quickly unchained Astrid. He then held her in his arms, trying to wake her up.

"Astrid, can you hear me? Astrid, wake up!"

But Astrid was still unconscious from the brutal attack by Dagur's men.

"Astrid, please wake up. It's me, Hiccup."

He kept trying to wake her up but still to no luck. He started to think that she might have been dead now and that he was too late. Tears began to slide down his eyelids. His heart began to feel sorrow and guilt. Was this the end for her?

He gave it one last shot. "Please, Astrid. Please wake up for me," he softly whispered to her.

He closed his tearful eyes, embraced her wounded body and felt the pain in his heart. But then, something happened. Hiccup heard her voice.

"Hiccup..is….is..is…that you?"

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at her face. Astrid's eyes were beginning to open.

"Astrid."

"Hiccup…..you're…..here…."

Hiccup smiled as more tears slid down his cheeks because he wasn't sad anymore; he was happy that his beloved one was still alive. Astrid's eyes were also beginning to have tears as she tried to embrace him. He noticed her trying to embrace him and he knew that she could barely do it because of her wounds. So, he embraced her which made her feel a lot of warmness in her heart.

"You came for me," she softly said to him.

Hiccup looked at her and said, "Yes. I came to rescue you. Now, let's get out of here."

Hiccup helped Astrid up before they exited her jail cell. When they reached the exit of the prison base, Hiccup stopped because he remembered that there were two guards outside.

"Why…did…we stop?" Astrid barely asked.

"We stop because there are two guards outside, Astrid," Hiccup replied. "We have to find another way."

It wasn't too long before Hiccup found a secret passage on the ground. He put Astrid down before he opened it. He and Astrid then went down the secret passage. This passage led them into a hallway. They walked through the hallway until they found an exit. Hiccup opened the door and found that they were at the small beach. He found Toothless and called him.

"Toothless!"

The Night Fury heard him and flew to them. Hiccup helped the wounded Astrid to board his Dragon before he did. Hiccup held her body before he spoke to Toothless.

"Okay, bud. Let's go!"

The Night Fury flew away from the small beach. Meanwhile, in one of the look-out towers of the island, a Berserker look-out soldier was minding his own business when he suddenly heard a noise of a Dragon. He quickly got his spyglass to look around. He saw a Night Fury with two individuals on it flying away. He recognized that one of the individuals was Astrid. He quickly left his post to report to the high chief. In his room, Dagur the Deranged was staring at his weapons with an evil grin when one of his men entered.

"Sir," the soldier said.

Dagur faced him and said, "What is it?"

"I saw a Night Fury flying away from the island with two individuals on it. One of them is the prisoner."

"What!?" Dagur couldn't believe what he just heard right before Mildew entered.

"What is it, sir?" Mildew asked as he was carrying his staff.

Dagur looked away before he said, "Who is the other one?"

"Is a young man with brown hair and a prosthetic leg," the soldier replied.

Dagur's eyes widened, "Hiccup!"

He then started to laugh in an evil way while the two were confused about him.

"Tell the men to prepare the search tomorrow," Dagur ordered.

"Yes, sir," the soldier said right before he exited.

"What are we going to search for?" Mildew asked before Dagur faced him with joy and excitement.

"We are going to search for those two and, once we have them, I shall kill them with my sword or bare hands! IT'S GOING TO BE A SLAUGHTER FEST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's going to be amazing! Tomorrow, we shall hunt Hiccup and Astrid!" Dagur laughed some more.

Meanwhile, somewhere above the open sea, Stoick and the teens were still on their way to Base One and it was already nightfall.

"Sir, are you sure we are on the right path?" Fishlegs asked as he rode his Dragon.

"I'm sure, Fishlegs," Stoick replied. They suddenly heard a loud noise of a thunder; a storm was coming.

"This is bad," Tuffnut said.

The storm's wind began to appear, making the flight difficult for the Dragons and their respective riders.

"A storm in the middle of the night?" Stoick asked himself.

The wind was too strong that the riders almost got off their Dragons. This was one strong storm indeed.

"Young lads, we must retreat back to Berk immediately," Stoick said.

"But what about Hiccup and Astrid?" Fishlegs asked worryingly.

"We'll rescue them tomorrow. Now, let's go before we get caught in this storm!" Stoick ordered before they all retreat. Unfortunately, for Stoick, he was worried that Hiccup might already be dead.

Hiccup was still holding Astrid's wounded body while Toothless was flying. Hiccup suddenly heard a thunder noise, thinking that it might be a strong storm up ahead and he was right. Rainfall began to appear as well as strong winds. The three must find a place to stay for the evening, mostly for Astrid's sake.

"There, Toothless. Take us in that cave," Hiccup pointed at a cave of a small island which was not far from Base One. The Dragon quickly flew into the place just in time right before the storm became stronger. Hiccup got off his Dragon with Astrid in his arms and gently placed her against a wall. He then placed his bag beside her.

She was still dizzy from what happened to her; that must have been a heck of a beating by the Berserkers. The rainfall was becoming so strong that it gave a cold condition in the cave, making the two and Toothless shiver. Fortunately, Hiccup found some woods in the cave. He gathered them up and, using two rocks, started a fire for them to keep warm. The Night Fury lay down and slept.

"Goodnight, bud," Hiccup said to his best friend when he noticed him sleeping.

Hiccup then went to his beloved one and became hurt when he saw those wounds. He reached his bag and put out some bandages. He tended her wounds while her eyes were closed. Afterwards, he sat next to her with a sad and worried face. He started to blame himself for what happened to her; if he had been there soon, he could have saved her from Dagur. But it was too late and she got beaten up. He suddenly heard her soft voice.

"Hiccup…."

Hiccup moved close to her and said, "What is it?"

"Embrace…..me….."

Hiccup became a bit surprised when he heard that, but he did not hesitate; he placed his left arm behind her back and his right arm on her waist. This made the two comfortable.

"Is this okay?" Hiccup asked.

"It's…..perfect…" Astrid replied with a slight smile on her face while Hiccup blushed. The two stayed like this for a while as the storm continued unleashing its anger outside.

Astrid laid down her head on Hiccup's shoulder while Hiccup noticed her. It made him blushed again but it didn't make him hesitate. He was feeling warm inside.

"Hiccup….." she softly said.

"Yes," he replied.

"You…you….came for me."

"Of course, I did. I couldn't let you die. I couldn't."

"Thank….you…."

After he heard that, his heart started to beat a bit fast.

She then said, "The…necklace you gave me….it's in my hand-sized bag."

Hiccup reached for the necklace and held it up as the two gazed at it.

"Keep it in your bag," he said as he put it back while she nodded.

The two then looked at each other's eyes with their hearts beating. They looked at one another as if time stood still and they were in paradise away from all of the problems and dangers. Hiccup gently placed his right hand on her cheek, which made Astrid feel even better.

"Hiccup…"

"Yes."

"There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"On that very night, Mildew tricked me and that was how I got kidnapped."

Hiccup became shocked after what he heard. He finally found out that Mildew was responsible for her kidnap.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You are now safe. They will never beat you ever again," Hiccup said.

Astrid let out a joyful smile as a tear slid down her cheek. Hiccup gently whipped it out using his thumb before he spoke.

"It's going to be okay."

"I know because you rescued me," Astrid said happily.

Hiccup then remembered that night they had and that he almost forgot about his promise. This could be the perfect time for him to confess his love to her. He still felt shy but he must tell her after what they have been through but, due to her condition, I don't think he should tell her at this moment. But then, Astrid spoke to him.

"Hiccup….."

"What?"

"Hiccup, I…I…..love…you….."

Hiccup's eyes widened after what he just heard. Those three special words made his heart feel calm and special. He felt very happy like he was standing on top of a mountain with his arms open. But most of all, he felt like he had been loved by someone important to him. He never thought that Astrid would tell him those three lovely words.

Astrid, on the other hand, was a bit embarrassed of what she just said to him. She had realized her feelings for Hiccup and these feelings have grown even stronger than before. She had to tell him how she felt right now because she was tired of waiting for the right time. She just hoped that Hiccup would feel the same way as she did. She had never thought that her soft side would just kick in.

Hiccup replied, "Me too. I love you…Astrid."

Astrid became even happier when she heard his gentle words. They smiled at one another, having confessed their feelings at long last. Now, the emotional part came. They slowly moved their lips toward each other before they met in a gentle, tender kiss.

"_I love you, Hiccup."_

"_I love you too, Astrid."_

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry to keep all of you waiting! But at last, here is Chapter Six! Yes! Hiccup finally told Astrid that he loved her and they even kissed! Isn't that sweet? I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if the next chapter will be the last. See you soon! **


	7. The Final Fight

**Hello, readers! Sorry to keep all of you waiting, but here is the final chapter for this fan fiction. Enjoy, reading!**

**Chapter Seven: The Final Fight**

It was morning once again and the storm had stopped.

Hiccup was still sleeping inside the cave of this small island that he, Astrid and Toothless stayed for the night due to the strong storm that took place. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and found Astrid sleeping right next to him with her head tilted on his left shoulder; he even saw her bright, gentle smile on her face. It gave him a warm, tender feeling which made him smile as well. He then stood up and noticed that Toothless was not around.

"Toothless," he called.

He exited the cave to look for him outside when suddenly he was ambushed by three Berserker soldiers. They brought him down on his knees before Dagur came as he was wielding his favorite sword. With him, were some of his men and that cranky Mildew.

"Mildew, how could you do this?" Hiccup asked.

The elder replied, "What's the matter, boy? You looked a bit shock. It's time that you get punish into oblivion."

"Where's Toothless? What have you done to my…"

Dagur punched Hiccup on his abdomen which made the boy cough.

"SHUT UP! I see you have her, Hiccup," Dagur pointed at a captured Astrid.

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup, help!" Astrid got punched on her cheek by a Berserker soldier.

"No! Please, don't hurt her, Dagur," Hiccup pleaded.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Dagur manically laughed at the young man. "Oh, Hiccup. You always make me laugh. By the way, there will be more blood and scars for you and your girlfriend when we get back to base."

Dagur then ordered, "Take them to my ship!"

"Aye, sir," the Berserker soldiers said before they dragged the two helpless lovers to Dagur's ship.

A while later, they sailed off and were heading back to Base One; there were only three ships sailing back. On Dagur's ship, Hiccup and Astrid were both on their knees with their hands tied up and were guarded by some of Dagur's men. Dagur walked to them while Mildew was standing near him with his sheep.

"As you may already know, Hiccup, my men just beat the living daylight out of your girlfriend yesterday and they did an amazing job, indeed. But now, it's your turn and believe me when I say that it's going to be even worse. It seems that your girlfriend is slowly becoming healed again but not for long," Dagur said while the two just kept their mouth shut.

"Make sure they won't escape and keep an eye on them," Dagur ordered his men right before he walked away.

"Yes, sir," the guards said.

"Wait! Before you go, where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Dagur turned around and answered, "That Night Fury? He is inside the ship and he is all chained up so he cannot escape. There's your answer, brat."

Dagur walked away along with Mildew and his sheep, Fungus. When they were about to reach Dagur's quarters, they heard the noise of a horn. One of Dagur's men alerted the rest after what he was seeing. Dagur looked at the direction of where the Berserker soldier was pointing and saw some incoming enemies. The ones that were coming were Stoick and the teens with their Dragons.

"Great thunder of Thor! Go to your general quarters! Get rid of them with the catapults!" Dagur ordered his soldiers. The Berserker soldiers quickly get the catapults and were about to fire at the incoming enemies.

"Listen up, lads," Stoick said as he was riding Thornado, his Thunderdrum. "We must rescue the three before they reach the base."

"Got it, chief," Tuffnut replied.

They made their way to the three Berserker ships as they dodge the boulders which were being catapulted at them. Stoick was finding where his son might be, while the rest helped to take down the two ships. Soon, the teens fire at one of the three ships, while the soldiers onboard were either jumping off it or still firing at the riders.

Eventually, Stoick found where his son was. He landed on the ship and got off Thornado.

"Hiccup!"

"Dad!"

The Berserker soldiers, who were guarding the two, noticed the high chief of Berk's tribe. Some charged at Stoick to take him out while others stayed to guard the two. Unfortunately for the soldiers, they got their heads knock out by Stoick before he knocked the three soldiers, who were guarding Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup's father then untied the two before he hugged Hiccup gently.

"I'm glad you are okay," Stoick said.

When the three were about to leave, Hiccup remembered that Toothless was still inside the ship, chained up.

"Wait, dad. Toothless is still inside the ship. I'm going to get him," Hiccup said.

He was about to go when Astrid said, "Wait. I'm coming with you."

"No, Astrid. I don't want you to get hurt," Hiccup said.

"I'll be fine, Hiccup. I'm going to help you free Toothless."

Hiccup stopped for a moment to think about this. After a few seconds of thinking, he replied, "Okay. But we better hurry. Dad, stay here. We'll be back shortly."

Hiccup and Astrid ran down into the ship, while Stoick stayed with Thornado. Inside, Hiccup and Astrid made their way into the bottom room of the ship. There, they found Toothless, chained up, as a loud 'boom' was heard; the sound was probably one f the ships being blown up.

"Toothless. Hang on, bud. We'll get you free," Hiccup and Astrid started unchaining the Night Fury by breaking the chains with shovels that they found near-by. When they almost finish freeing the Dragon, Dagur showed up.

"Going somewhere?" Dagur asked as he was wielding his sword.

"You can't out number us, Dagur," Hiccup said.

"Oh, I am not worry, Hiccup. I don't care if I lose. I only have to bring someone with me."

Little do the three know was that the deranged one was hiding a silver knife behind him. He quickly threw the knife to Hiccup. When the knife was about to hit him, Astrid stepped in the way and was hit on the side of her abdomen.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled in horror. He quickly ran to her and pulled out the knife, making her slightly scream in agony.

"Astrid, wake up," Hiccup shook her head but she wasn't waking up. He then looked at Dagur in fury before he charged up to him. Dagur tried to slice Hiccup with his sword but missed; Hiccup tried to avoid getting slice into pieces.

Hiccup continued to dodge Dagur's attacks until out of nowhere Mildew hit Hiccup on the back with his staff, bringing the young lad down on his knees.

Hiccup watched as Dagur was about to slice him with Mildew watching near-by. Suddenly, Toothless knocked the two against the wooden wall before Hiccup stood on his feet, carried Astrid onto Toothless' back and quickly left. The three flew straight up against the wooden ceiling, and glided into the sky. Stoick saw his son and left with Thornado. As for the rest of the teens, they heard their chief's call.

"Okay, lads. Let's get out of here," Stoick said.

All of them flew away on their respective Dragons. As they were leaving, Dagur watched them fly away with an angry expression on his face and his sword in his hand.

"What now, sir?" Mildew asked before he coughed.

"Someday. Someday, they will all pay," Dagur replied with an evil grin.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Back on Berk, Astrid slowly opened her eyes. When she was fully awake, she quickly sat up and felt something on the side of her abdomen. She uncovered her abdomen and found that the wound has been bandaged. She then looked around and found herself back in her room with Hiccup sleeping next to her. She happily smiled at her important person before she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She held his hand and went back to rest.

"_Like I said before, everyone has someone to protect from death. On this day, I have realized my special someone and that someone…is Astrid."_

**The End**

**Well, this is the end of this fan fiction. I have some announcement. Thanks to an inspiration and some ideas that came into my mind, I am working on two fan fictions and they are going to be my greatest works yet. **

**I already posted one and it is entitled "The Pacific War." This is a crossover of How to train your Dragon, Black Cat and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. The bad news is that it hasn't gotten any reviews yet so please read that fan fiction and leave a positive review. The setting is in the fictional Pacific War and the story focuses on the lives of three marines; you may know them as Hiccup Haddock, Train Heartnet and Syaoran Li. It will be an 11-chapter fan fiction. You can find it by going to the crossover of How to train your Dragon; click "show all crossovers of HTTYD"; and change the genre into drama or romance. It will then take you directly to this fan fiction. I really hope you will post some reviews for this. **

**The other fan fiction that I will be working on will be another How to train your Dragon fan fiction. I'm still developing ideas and thinking of a title for this one.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews for this fan fiction and I hope the next two will be even better. **


End file.
